


Verse Cannon

by SpiffyRicky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ben is British WWI poet Rupert Brooke - but in space, Ben is Large and he doesn't want to be in Charge, Bi Flyboy Poe Dameron, Bisexual everybody actually, Blood Kink, Blushing Bisexual Poet Ben Solo, Body Image, Bondage, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom rey, Don't worry though Reylo's still the OTP always, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Empress Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, Equal Opportunity Orifices, Everybody fucks everybody - that's the AU, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Femdom, Group Sex, Hardcore Bisexual Queen Rey, Knifeplay, Knights of REY that is, Light Side Ben Solo, M/M, Mama's boy Ben Solo, Master/Pet, Multi, No I'll show YOU the Dark Side, No kink negotiation whatsoever, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), PTP Plot Through Porn, Pet Play, Poet Ben Solo, Poetry, Praise Kink, Racially Ambiguous Rey, Restraints, Rey Nobody, Rey is his harshest critic and fiercest admirer, Rupert Brooke (British WWI poet) AU, Rupert Brooke was really really hot and a great poet and really bi and really confused about it, Sith Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Sub Ben, Sub Drop, Torture, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, canon-divergent, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyRicky/pseuds/SpiffyRicky
Summary: Sith Lord Rey Nobody captures Resistance fighter Ben Solo and brings him aboard her ship for interrogation. He’s far more innocent than she expected, but not nearly as innocent as he thinks he is. She decides to keep him—he needs a teacher.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Rey, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Verse Cannon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnviousHera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/gifts).



> This fic is a Christmas gift for [EnviousHera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera). I'm sorry it's so late. Must have gotten lost in the mail. 
> 
> Hera is a brilliant, daring writer and a kind, supportive friend. Thank you for everything, everyday, bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: noncon, torture, restraints, blood play, body image issues (with being a lorge boy), discomfort with one's own sexuality, praise kink, emotional manipulation, crying, daddy kink, group sex, hand job, tribbing, face sitting
> 
> Chapter vibes:  
> [Placebo, “Every You, Every Me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMaycNcPsHI)

“Where is the droid?” the voice of a beautiful woman whispered in Ben’s ear, her breath warm against his temple.

He groaned softly and began to stir, rising back toward consciousness with a sleepy smile, unsure if she was a dream he was departing from or a reality he was returning to. When he tried to stretch his arms out to hold the beautiful mystery woman, he found himself trapped, strapped down to a hard metal table slanted almost vertically in the air. He opened his eyes. A dark ceiling ringed with dim gray light, dark walls inset with flickering red electronic panels, and a dirty floor where caked drains glinted in the half-light. Shadows overlapping shadows.

What kind of room was this? What were the drains for? He was afraid he knew. Final Order interrogation chamber. He’d heard whispers of them around the base, eavesdropped on conversations about soldiers who’d never come back from them, but nobody liked to talk about stuff like that with Ben. Important stuff.

“I won’t ask you again,” the honeyed voice murmured.

Where was she? Why couldn’t he see her? He tried to twist his head but couldn’t. The torture chair was made to fit the shape of a normal human body, probably, and his embarrassing largeness was too big for it. The metal restraints that were meant for ankles squeezed the thick muscular rise of his calves, those that were supposed to go around a normal person’s wrists were barely clasped shut around his hulking forearms, and the upper arm restraints were hanging open, simply unable to fit around his bovine biceps. His trap muscles behind his neck bulged all the way up into the bottom of the headrest, keeping him from being able to pick his head up or roll it against the clamps on either side. Trapped by his own body. It was nothing new, but it was still a source of shame for him.

“Ask me what?” he whispered. It was so quiet. Just the hum of the ship’s engines far off somewhere, and her voice dripping behind him.

“If you make me ask you again, I will hurt you.”

He tried to remember. He’d been dreaming, of touches, hands, a mouth sucking and biting his nipples, his ass aching, his cock begging, and a strong female voice refusing him. And she said—she said—it couldn’t be right, he couldn’t be remembering right. She’d said, “Who’s my good boy?” when he woke up.

Ben shivered. That couldn’t be right. But what if it was? Did he dare disturb the universe? 

“Answer me,” the sweet voice growled.

“I am,” he gulped. His head was swimming with the possibility. “I’m your good boy.”

Her tone turned frigid. “What did you just say to me?”

Oh no. He tried to shake his head but he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and tried not to be there instead.

“Why the fuck would you say that to me?” she snapped, yanking the headrest back, bringing his body closer to horizontal.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

She was laughing at him. “You’re a good boy? Is that what they tell you back at the Resistance base? Does Mommy tell you that, Ben?” Now he was all the way flat, laid out on his back like a patient etherized upon a table.

He’d been a fool to think a woman would talk to him like that in real life. His eyes stung but he wasn’t going to cry.

“So you’re going to make me ask again.” The voice was getting farther away from him. He heard her footsteps cross the dark room, heard the sound of metal things being picked up and put down. “I told you what would happen if you made me ask again.”

Ben licked his lips.

She made him wait, made him wonder what she was doing, if she was really going to hurt him like she said. At last she stood in front of him. She was tall and her bearing was proud. A long black cloak with a stiff and sweeping hood obscured her body and face from view. The only thing he could discern for sure was the flash of her eyes glaring at him. His mystery woman.

A door behind her opened, flooding the dim chamber with harsh light as six hulking brutes strode in, all clad in battle-scarred black armor, black boots and cloaks, black full-face helmets, carrying the kinds of heavy weaponry he’d only seen before in books. Really big, scary guys. She turned and nodded to them as they arranged themselves in a line, three on either side of the door as it hissed and thunked shut. He couldn’t tell if they were looking at him or not, but it felt like they were.

She stood next to his waist, looking down at him. Even this close he couldn’t see her face. She smelled good though, like sand and salt and somewhere wild. She dragged her finger slowly down his bare chest, between the collar of his deep v-neck, until she finally met the fabric of his shirt. Her finger was cold. He wanted to warm her up, even though he was trembling with fear of her.

“Such a shame,” she sighed, using both her little hands to tear the off-white shirt open to his navel, tucking it back behind his black vest, exposing him to everyone’s eyes. Now the other men could see how heavy he was in the chest, how thick he was in the middle. Husky, milky, not sharp and lean like a man should be. He tried to squirm, to comfort himself, but suddenly she was digging her nail into his chest and he was afraid to move at all. Not her fingernail—a nail, long and rusty, carving big intersecting lines slowly into the middle of his chest.

Ben panted, trying to make himself hold still, not to shake too hard, not to make her dig in even deeper. It didn’t hurt when it broke his skin; it hurt the moment after, when it bit into the flesh and fat below. He only cried a little.

“Now.” She cleared her throat and bent over his face, but even then he couldn’t see her. She was just darkness floating over him, peering into him. “Where is the droid?”

For a second he saw her lips, shiny and wet and soft.

“Wh-what?” he asked, still lost in the glimpse of her he’d seen.

She scored another series of lines into his stinging flesh, making him cry harder, making some of the big men behind her laugh at him, which, again, made him cry harder. It was letters; she was carving letters into him.

“Go ahead and read that for me,” she said, slapping the wound in the middle of his chest, rubbing and tearing him open with her fingers. He couldn’t tell if he was bleeding or not, but he had to be. Ben thought he’d be able to feel something like that, be able to feel blood pouring out of him. “I know how much you like to read,” she smirked.

He couldn’t do anything but sob. What the heck was that supposed to mean, he liked to read? He felt like he was a kid getting picked on at school again, before Mother pulled him out for good. Pinned down on the ground and played with. Why was he even here? Things like this never happened to him. He was supposed to be at Maz’s castle, having a drink and writing in his journal while he and Poe waited for Babu to take the BB unit off their hands. Wait.

“Wait!” he panted. That droid. “It’s a BB unit. Orange and white.”

“There he is,” she purred, running a finger over his fleshy lips, making him taste his own blood. He didn’t know why he wanted to suck her finger into his mouth so badly. She’d probably kill him. “There’s my boy. Where is the droid, Ben?”

“No idea.”

She slapped him across the face. It was the hardest he’d been hit since he was a kid. He couldn’t move but it felt like his head was rolling around in the restraints. When he opened his eyes she was staring down at him, hood fallen back on her shoulders, revealing a haughty face and hard bright eyes and hair spilling out of a half-knot atop her head. She looked familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. She kept staring, waiting, and then suddenly he knew. It was her. Her.

His face must have betrayed the horror of his realization because she laughed and laughed at him, throwing her head back. The men behind her laughed, too. They must be the Knights of Rey. And she was Rey Nobody, the only Sith Lord in the galaxy. She’d killed all the rest, killed everyone who’d ever tried to help her. She used to be Rey Palpatine, until she killed her grandfather and his name. She’d even killed the Rule of Two, they said, though he never understood what that meant.

“Perhaps now you’ll tell me about the droid.” Her tone was imperious, her gaze probing and arrogant, her mouth soft and inviting.

“I don’t know anything,” he sputtered, “they never tell me anything. Please.”

“I find it hard to believe that the general’s son is so out of the loop. Especially when you’re well trained enough in interrogation defenses to block my knowledge drain. What Force powers has she taught you?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” He wanted to make himself smaller, curl into a ball and let her crush him beneath her boot.

“There’s no point in lying to me, Ben Solo.”

He hated that, being called his full name. It never felt like it fit.

“Tell me what you don’t know.”

He bit his tongue, trying his best to hold back the tears this time, thick lips pinched and quivering.

“Your boyfriend already told us everything he knew. We just need you to tell us a little more. Be a good boy for me, Ben.”

He couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t mean what he thought she meant. Poe wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. That would mean—

“That’s right,” she cooed, letting her hand drift down his torn and bloody chest, over the leather belt of his pants, over the buckle of his blaster belt, to the trembling bulge between his oversized thighs. “I know everything I need to know about you.” She squeezed him, digging in her fingernails just a little, shoving him up and down against himself.

Ben groaned. He was so scared. It felt so good. She didn’t know. She couldn’t. Poe wouldn’t say anything, he swore. The pull of her hand was rough and rhythmic. He wanted more.

Until she loosened his buckles and belts and pulled him out of his pants. Please not in front of people. Please don’t let them see. “Oh my, you are a big boy,” she breathed, running her fingernails around his balls, pumping up and down his shaft. He kept growing in her hand as the rest of him shrank beneath her.

He picked up on a strange noise behind her. Two of the knights were moving against each other, one slamming the other back against the wall and shoving his hand down into his pants, fingers wriggling beneath the black fabric, making the other man pant and moan like a woman.

Ben goggled at them. Men weren’t supposed to touch each other like that, not in front of people. Were they teasing him? Making fun of him? Rey kept jerking him off as he watched them grind. He couldn’t look away. It wasn’t right. In his head he was telling them to stop, but his mouth just hung open, unable to say anything. Two big strong men, one submitting to the other, being bent to his will, giving himself to him. The other taking him, making him, shushing his cries, pushing him back into the wall, pulling him out of himself.

“Ben.”

He looked up at Rey, lost in her eyes, lost in his feelings. “We know you had the droid last. We know the droid has the map to Luke Skywalker. Now you are going to tell me where the droid is.”

His skeazebag uncle? That’s what this was about? He shook his head, feeling confused. “I don’t know. I’d tell you if I knew. Please.”

Her grip on him tightened, making him twitch. The two big men were getting really loud, grunting and groaning like women, whispering nonsense to each other while the other knights watched.

“Kiss me, fucking kiss me,” the one against the wall cried, tearing the helmet off the man palming him, and then his own helmet. One had a buzz cut and the other had long braided hair, but they were both women. Ben choked and fluttered in Rey’s hands, overwhelmed with relief and release. He didn’t come, but a little leaked out. They were women. It was okay if he liked it. It was hot. The one against the wall, the one with barely any hair, had her eyes glued to his big embarrassing cock as she writhed and moaned. Like she liked it.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, openly gawking. “Oh my god.”

Her hand on him tightened until it hurt. “They’re not for you, Ben,” Rey ground out between clenched teeth. “Women are not here for your pleasure.” She spat on his chest and rubbed it into his wounds, opening them again as she continued to work his cock and tease his balls. “You’re here for us. Our pleasure.

“Ladies,” she called, after watching them continue to lather each other into a frenzy for a few minutes, “stop fucking around. Procedure T-27, now.”

They stopped immediately, straightening their clothes and readjusting their armor before crossing to the back of the room, where Ben couldn’t see them.

Rey unbuckled him from the chair with a smile far more terrifying than all the scowling and mean-mugging he’d seen from her so far. His chest hurt. His heart hurt. He was afraid she’d touch him and afraid she wouldn’t. Again he heard the sound of metal being picked up and put down, much heavier this time, clanking and dragging towards him.

Rough hands abruptly pulled him up off the chair by his armpits, dragging him into a standing position. He teetered on his feet, feeling weak and disoriented, scared and small. He wanted to clutch his ruined shirt and vest closed over his heaving chest, pull his pants back up over his straining cock, but before he knew it two of the Knights of Rey had his arms draped over their shoulders and were dragging him to the back of the chamber, laying him out on the floor like he was nothing. He was no prince, nor was meant to be. He should have been a pair of ragged claws, scuttling across the floors of silent seas.

Two of the knights held him down and tore off his clothes, while the other four clamped manacles around his ankles and wrists and connected them with heavy chains to bolts in the wall. They tightened the chains until his arms and legs were spread out from his body, like they were no longer his.

Rey nodded sharply in satisfaction. “Kuruk. Trudgen. He’s yours first.” That was Buzz Cut and Braids, he guessed, the two that were pinning him down. They started taking each other’s clothes off over him, peeling off boots and leggings and armor until they were just in black underwear and tank tops, climbing on top of him, running their hands over each other’s breasts, sucking on each other’s throats, saying dirty things he didn’t understand.

Eventually they took off each other’s underthings too, moaning and pawing at each other, biting and clawing over top of him, straddling his dick but otherwise completely ignoring him. One of them knelt between his thighs, the other over his pelvis, both with their legs spread. They rubbed their cunts against his cock, and kissed each other all over, and pretended he wasn’t there.

Ben groaned and reached out for them, but the heavy chains kept him from moving. Two pussies grinding on him at once, rubbing out an earthy rhythm that only women could make, a way only women could move. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. They were moving on the underside and the top of him at two different speeds, like double penetration but without any penetration.

He wanted to get inside them, fill them up, make them scream, grab their hair and hold them down, bite them until they stopped moving—but all he could do was thrust his hips up into their squirming muscular asses. They completely ignored him, other than his dick. Like he was a piece of meat to fuck themselves on. He watched the one with her back to him rolling her ass around in pleasure. He wanted to grab her thick braids and squeeze her ass cheeks, move her around so it felt good for him. All he could do was crush his thumbs in his fists and whimper. He was so alone.

“Ben,” Rey hummed, kneeling next to him in her long black robes, taking his chin gently in her hand. “I know, Ben.” She patted him on his heavy breast, circling his nipple until it rose to meet her. “Such a big boy.” His face broke but he kept the sob in. Why did everybody always have to say that? Why couldn’t he just be like everybody else?

They kept going and going, slamming themselves on him, dragging their pussy lips against his aching cock, pulling his skin up and down at the same time, but never enveloping him like he needed, never letting him curl up inside their warmth. Finally he broke down into sobs. He needed somebody to hold him.

“No,” she shushed, “no, no. Relax. It’s okay. Think about the map. Think about the droid.”

It was gone. The droid had rolled out of their freighter as they tried to escape Takodana before the Final Order landed. That orange piece of junk was either smashed to bits on the ground or sunk at the bottom of Nymeve Lake. Ben had gotten a good look at the map beforehand, while Poe was off playing flyboy for the girls at the bar, but he hadn’t known what it meant.

He pumped his hips and breathed out long and slow through his teeth, closing his eyes, needing things he couldn’t get.

Rey bent down over his face, placing a cold hand on his wet cheek, drawing little shapes in his tears. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you, Ben?”

He whimpered and nodded. She stared down at him, holding his eyes as she stood up and disrobed. Not stripping, nothing dirty like that. Slow, sacred, revealing herself to him. Showing him what a body could be. Rey Nobody. The most powerful woman in the galaxy.

She got back down on her knees and kissed his chest where she’d cut him up, kissed him over and over until her face was red and covered in his blood. “You’ll be so good for Daddy,” she sighed, crawling up onto his shoulders, hooking her bare feet into his armpits and straddling his chin, grabbing his long black hair in her hands. Her tits were glorious pendulums hanging over his face. He wanted to snatch them up like ripe fruit, pluck them and devour them, but all he got was the rattle of chains and the bite of the manacles when he tried to reach for her.

“No, can’t do that,” she murmured. “Got to be good. Isn’t that what you want, Ben? To be good? Tell Daddy.”

He nodded, nudging her pussy with his chin, telling himself it was an accident. She wouldn’t mind.

“Then you have to make Daddy feel good.” Her voice was breathy now, different. He caught what was she was saying but he didn’t quite get it. She brought herself up over his mouth and started rubbing her lips against his, moving her hips in a circle, slowly tilting back and forth.

“Yes,” she moaned as he opened his mouth. “Suck on Daddy’s clit. Good boys make Daddy feel good.” He reached his face up and did as she told him, pursing his lips around the powerful little part of her, sucking her into his mouth and rolling her around on his tongue. “That’s a good boy, Ben. You are a good boy.”

He pretended that the women writhing on either side of his cock were also Rey. She was everything.

“Yes,” she cried. “Yes. Such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy. No more tears.”

He nodded. She let go of his hair and placed her hands on either side of his head, bearing down and grinding on his face, dragging her entrance over his mouth. He took the hint and tore into her with his tongue, closing his eyes and grinding his nose into her clit, sucking on her lips, licking at her walls, trying to bury himself in her. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to. 

“Daddy,” he exhaled into her, smelling her arousal, feeling her wetness, drowning in her power over him. “Daddy,” he groaned, louder this time, not so afraid.

“Yes, Ben. Daddy—oh, yes, Daddy’s here for you. But you can’t come yet. Make Daddy come first.” Her voice was getting high-pitched, like a little girl’s. “Make Daddy come. All over your face.” She was curled up into a little ball over his head, whining into his hair and stroking his ears, and all he wanted was to please her. He’d do anything. He licked and sucked and moaned inside her until her thighs started to shake and squeeze his head, making him feel like he was going to pop.

“Not yet, Ben!” she cried. “Daddy first. Daddy Daddy Daddy . . .” she chanted it over and over again until it didn’t make sense anymore, didn’t mean anything. He felt her stop moving over him, felt the muscles inside her clenching, and he kept going. She came hard, with a shout, shaking her hips back and forth like she was dancing. Too soon and without ceremony, she pulled herself off him.

He didn’t realize that she’d pulled her knights off him, too, until he found himself humping his cock up into nothing, air. All of a sudden he felt aware of the cold metal floor underneath him, of the chains that held him down, aware of where he was, of what he’d said. 

“The map,” Rey hissed, gesturing to her knights as she pulled her robes back on. “He’s seen it. Forget the droid. We already have what we need. Bring that dipshit pilot in here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features five quotes, including the chapter title, from the poem ["The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/44212/the-love-song-of-j-alfred-prufrock) (1915) by T.S. Eliot. I'm sure he'd be thrilled. 
> 
> [Nymeve Lake](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/W28QYX) sits beside [Maz’s castle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nymeve_Lake) on Takodana.
> 
> As I said above, this fic is a Christmas gift for EnviousHera. [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953801) to read the fic that Hera is writing as my Christmas gift. It's set in the 1960s and features hippies and beatniks, flowers and foot fetishes, lovely grandparents and murder. And Good Boy Ben and Dark Side Rey!
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@spiffrick](https://mobile.twitter.com/spiffrick) and on Tumblr [@spiffyricky](https://spiffyricky.tumblr.com/).


End file.
